fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Grigori
Daniel Grigori is the male protagonist of the Fallen series. He is a fallen angel and Luce's boyfriend. He was known as the sixth angel in Heaven, the Angel of Lost Souls and The Watchers which was named Grigori. In the finale, Daniel and Luce chose one another, and sacrifice all, including their memories, reborn as a human. In the Fallen movie, Jeremy Irvine is playing Daniel Grigori. Etymology Daniel: from the Hebrew name דָּנִיֵּאל (Daniyyel) meaning "God is my judge". Daniel was a Hebrew prophet whose story is told in the Book of Daniel in the Old Testament. He lived during the Jewish captivity in Babylon, where he served in the court of the king, rising to prominence by interpreting the king's dreams. The book also presents Daniel's four visions of the end of the world. Due to the popularity of the biblical character, the name came into use in England during the Middle Ages. Though it became rare by the 15th century, it was revived after the Protestant Reformation. Famous bearers of this name include English author Daniel Defoe (1660-1731), Swiss mathematician Daniel Bernoulli (1700-1782), and American frontiersman Daniel Boone (1734-1820). Grigori: it has no meaning except that is mentioned that a group was named after him called 'The Watchers' that studied Daniel and angels that consorted with mortal women. Past Daniel was the sixth archangel in Heaven, known as the angel of the lost souls. Daniel had found Lucinda weeping in the meadow of Heaven and had asked her what was wrong. Daniel had never seen one cry before, and seeing her raw with emotions was a new thing to him. Lucinda had explained all that had happened between her and Lucifer, explaining what was love. He told her that love that she was given by Lucifer did not sound beautiful at all, and that if she were his, if he'd given her any love, he'd never eclipse her with his desires as Lucifer had done. Then, Lucinda and Daniel kiss - Though Lucinda had led him through it. Daniel had never felt love before, but after their kiss, he had fallen for Lucinda. Sometime after their kiss, Daniel had been forced to choose between Heaven or Hell. But, instead of choosing between the two, Daniel had called the war between the two foolish and that he chose love, he chose Lucinda. Lucinda, the second Archangel at the time, had also sided with Daniel, taking his hand as they pronounced their love for each other. Angering both the Throne and Lucifer, a curse was set on the two, so that they'd never be truly together, that'd Lucinda would die before she reached adulthood and the moment she remembered the choice they made. However, a cleave of Daniel - His Present self from 2009 - had come forth before the fall and asked for a loophole, thus granted by the Throne and upsetting Lucifer and then the Fall had happened. Daniel endured seven thousand years of Lucinda reincarnating and death until the life in Fallen, each other which he all had his own million of lives, different aliases, and such. It is briefly mentioned in Angels in The Dark that Daniel's friend, Sem, was the only angel who had understood his reasoning for loving Lucinda and choosing her. Fallen When Luce 'first' meets Daniel in 2009, he tells her that he wants nothing to do with her by flipping her off. As Luce begins to know more about Daniel, his acts change quickly, being very protective over Luce and seeming as if he has known her for quite a while Daniel appears to be friends with Arriane Alter, Roland Sparks, and Gabbe. Throughout the book he seems to be closer and more protective of her as they go, trying to keep her from Cam as well as he could, failing every now and then as Cam gets a hold of her. Daniel seems to keep his distance away from Lucinda but frequently finds it hard. He takes her several times to his 'secret place', where they swim and nearly kiss once. When the library fire happens, Daniel apparently saves her from the fire. He also brings her peonies when she is in the hospital. Cam and Daniel later have a fight over Luce in the library, it is unknown if it is over jealously or being protective of Lucinda. When Daniel learns that Cam snuck Luce off campus to go to a bar, he goes to her and then drives her to a beach, where he kisses Luce and is shocked when she doesn't die, as this is what happens when he kisses Luce's past selves. She is highly confused as Daniel mutters on about 'I thought I knew the rules.' and 'Why is this happening' and 'Something must have changed.' After returning to Sword & Cross, Daniel saves Luce from Cam in the cemetery, leaving Cam to get beat up by Gabbe. He takes her to a field where there is a peach tree and Daniel tells her the story of her reincarnations and how he has known her for thousands of years and that he is immortal. Lucinda then leaves him alone, but she later finds him again in the cemetery and tells him she knows he's an angel. Daniel is very shocked but doesn't deny her as she was right. Daniel then tells Luce to leave with Sophia and Penn while he fights off Cam and his army of Announcers. When the battle is 'over', he finds Penn's body at the end of Chapel steps and then goes to Luce, finding her pinned beneath a knife that was drawn by Sophia Bliss. For the first time there, Daniel bears his wings to Lucinda for the first time. Luce tells him about Penn's death and he assures her he'll bury her. After everything settles, Luce shows Daniel where she wants him to bury Penn and then takes her to the lake, where they spend there last minutes together stealing kisses and swimming. At the end of Fallen, Cam and Daniel settle a truce for eighteen days. Torment In the beginning of Torment, Cam and Daniel had been cleaning up a mess of killing an assassin, revealing the two are no longer enemies and are working together to kill the Immortals after Lucinda. Daniel bargains a star shot he found in the sand and gives it to Cam in exchange to take Lucinda to a Nephilim school, Shoreline. Daniel is scene again in Chapter 1 at the airport, wearing jeans and a red shirt. Lucinda and Daniel rekindle and share kisses and laughter before going to the car, a Alfa Romeo. It is appeared this is Lucinda's favorite car, and was her's during one life. Daniel also show a special gift where he can shrink down items. During their car drive to Shoreline, Daniel tells Lucinda the plan and explains that he won't be with her for a few weeks. Lucinda ignores him for part of the ride before Daniel shows her the place of one of her previous lives. Daniel then flies Lucinda using his wings to Shoreline before parting ways to fight out the immortals seeking to kill Lucinda. Daniel isn't seen for several chapters until he sneaks visits with Luce at Shoreline, but most of them ending quite badly. During one visit, Daniel finds Luce and Miles kissing, heartbroken, he ignores Luce's cries and leaves. Daniel is not seen again until Thanksgiving, where he appears with Cam and Callie. Luce apologizes and Daniel seems to forgive her, but now holds a grudge against Miles. When the Price's leave, a war between Outcasts and Angels breaks in the backyard. In the midst of it, Daniel watches Luce sacrifice herself to the Outcast, but then Cam kills her with a starshot. Believing Luce is dead - Knowing she will not return if she dies in this lifetime - Daniel weakly attempts to beat up Cam before breaking down. He then sees Lucinda across the field, showing that the Luce that Cam had killed was a mirror. Daniel watches Luce step into a Announcer and Daniel quickly follows her. Passion In Passion, Daniel finds himself chasing for Lucinda throughout his past lives, but he was always late. He encountered his past self many times, getting advice and encouragement to find Luce. At one point by accident, he cleaves into his soul and Miles cuts him out. Near the end of the novel, Daniel realizes that it is he who puts a loophole through the curse and though being tricked by a Cherub, Daniel goes to the past - To when he is forced to decide between Good or Evil - and asks The Throne for a loophole. The Throne grants his wish, though Lucifer objects. In the end, Daniel and Luce find each other. But, Daniel quickly learns that Lucinda was tricked by Lucifer and that Lucifer plans on erasing all time. This sets off for the angels to stop the Fall from reoccurring and Rapture beings. Personality Daniel's character appears to be extremely enigmatic during the first book Fallen and as soon as Luce lays eyes on him she's intrigued. Mysterious and aloof, turning from hot to cold in seconds, Daniel Grigori is like no one Luce had ever met before. But through out the book series, Daniel is learned to be thoughtful and protective, very passionate, with a strong love towards the arts. Daniel, despite being known in the books as a 'big shot', clearly is not a spotlight type of guy and has a very easy going, sweet personality. He often finds himself doing the unspeakable for Lucinda, as she had showed him the world before their curse was set. Daniel also proves his love to Lucinda each life, allowing her to fall in love with him rather than taking advantage of the curse knowing that she'd fall for him anyway. However, it is noted there are times when Daniel suffers from depression and often loneliness, mostly when Lucinda has passed and Daniel is waiting. This is shown often throughout Passion and Angels in the Dark. Appearance Daniel has a good build and has gorgeous facial features. He has blond hair and gray eyes with violet specks, through often grow entirely violet when around Lucinda or even feels her presence. Daniel also describes his eyes changing color when Lucinda could need him a little more than usual without knowing it. Daniel has a square jaw; full lips; and a straight nose. Daniel has also retained many different hair colors and darker tans through Lucinda's lives, but most commonly was a golden tan and his blond hair. Aliases/Past Lives *'Daniel', sixth archangel (Heaven) *'Donkor ', (Memphis, Egypt, Peret on approximately 3100 BCE) *'De', (Yin, China, Qing Ming festival on approximately April 1046 BCE) *'Dani', (Jerusalem, Israel, on April 1000 BCE) *'Daniel', (Chichen Itza, Mesoamerica, Mayan on approximately December 55 CE) *'Daniel', (Central Greenland, Winter 1100 (Unstated whether BCE or CE)) *'Daniel', (London, England, 1613) *'Daniel', (Versailles, France, 1723) *'Unknown/Daniel', (Lhasa, Tibet, 1740) *'Unknown/Daniel', (Prussia, 1758) *'Unknown/Daniel', (Tahiti, 1775) *'Daniel', (Helston, England, 1854) *'Daniel', (Milan, Italy, 1918) *'Daniil', (Moscow, Russia, 1941) *'Daniel', student/angel at Sword & Cross (Fallen through Rapture, 2009) *'Daniel', student of Emerald College (17 years after ending of Rapture) Relationships Lucinda Price Lucinda is Daniel's lover and the reason as to why Daniel doesn't choose Heaven or Hell. They met in Heaven just before the war and Daniel had taken notice of her during her relationship with Lucifer, when she had told him of 'love' and explained her relationship with Lucifer. But, after her confession, Daniel and Lucinda had found themselves in love with each other and thus started their relationship. Their love, however, was looked down upon by The Throne and, of course, Lucifer. This caused a curse to be settled upon the two lovers, which made it so before Lucinda could become an adult and everytime she remembered their decision to choose love, she'd die to be reincarnated. This went on for seven thousand years before the start of book one, Fallen. In this life, Lucinda had not been baptized which left 'her soul for grabs'. This cause a stir through out the books before Lucinda returned to her true and whole form. In their life of 2009, they had been able to kiss and Lucinda had learned of Daniel's true identity - But not the entire truth. Through out the books, Lucinda learns more and more of their previous lives together before they set on a quest to stop 'The End of Times' stirred by Lucifer himself. Lucinda then learns of their first lives, and she then becomes her true form, an angel. When Daniel and Lucinda are bought forth to the Throne, Daniel and Lucinda make the final sacrifice for their love, which was to be stripped of all their angelic abilities and become human, not promised to meet. They later then meet in their human lives in college and they fall in love for the first and last time, no longer bearing their curse. Cameron Briel Cam and Daniel are close, like brothers. It is revealed in the Fallen Novella, Fallen In Love, that after Cam and Lilith part ways, Cam takes a side with Lucifer to fight against Daniel. Cam still seems to care for Daniel, even though he is working for Lucifer. Cam and Daniel's relationship takes many forms, but his main goal is to free Daniel of his curse, even if it means hurting him in a way that Daniel could never forgive him for. Roland Sparks Not much is known of Roland and Daniel's relationship, except that Daniel also and still does view Roland as a brother and are seen as close in Fallen. Gabbrielle Givens Daniel is noted to have a close relationship with Gabbe through out the books and through his life. With helping him find faith in dark moments, such as having finding him after he committed suicide and mending him back together as well as making sure he'd never do it again. Gabbe is also seen in Fallen as helping Daniel behind the scene, though Luce had believed that she and Daniel were dating. Shelby Daniel met Shelby at Skid Row and they went to a party together. Daniel immediately recognized Shelby's features and knew that she was his close friend's, Semizah, daughter, and felt a need to protect the girl. However, Shelby had mistaken his protectiveness for a romantic feeling. This resulted in the two parting and Shelby semi-hating Daniel and Luce. Category:Fallen Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Torment Characters Category:Passion Characters Category:Fallen in Love Characters Category:Rapture Characters